Voltron Man
Voltron Man is a 2014 Philippine superhero action-fantasy drama television television series directed by Mike Tuviera and Monti Parungao, starring AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man, a crime-fighting superhero. The series was aired in an alternate universe on IBC's Kapinoy Primetime evening block and worldwide on Global IBC from August 11, 2014 to May 29, 2015, occupying the timeslot of Only Me and You. It is the fourteenth television drama made by IBC to be shot in high definition, by reigning the mix of fantaserye and actionserye dubbed as superserye. This also marks the third Pinoy superhero to air on IBC and debuts of the network's superserye since ''Computer Man'' aired in 1990. Voltron Man's powers/abilities and items/weapons 'Powers/abilities' * Volt Blasts – He can shoot energy blasts from his hands in two settings: Blue Volt, a blue energy blast used to stun and shock, and Red Volt, a destructive red blast of intense heat. * Super Strength Simulation – He can lift heavy objects by absorbing their mass and deliver powerful punches or kicks by focusing force energy onto his fists and feet. * Flight – He can make himself fly by riding the Earth’s magnetic field. * Hyper Speed – He is able move at above average superhuman speed. He can also achieve the speed of light, but it could quicken his overheating time, so he uses this power sparingly. Items/weapons * Power Suit – Keeps his body from overheating while using his powers for a period of one hour. Afterwards, it would take 30 minutes before he could use his powers safely again. If he shuts off his powers before the 1-hour time limit elapses, it would only take 5 minutes for him to resume using them. Highly resistant to most damage, the suit is made up of an insulated body suit, metal gauntlets and leg braces, a mask-like helmet, and an armored chestplate with a v-shaped lightning design and a globe in the center, which flashes when his time limit is running out. When not in use, the suit is atomized and stored within a pair of rings. To activate it, Marlo strikes the rings together and utters the code word “Volt on!” To de-activate, the code is “Volt off.” *'Cape' – Near-indestructible, can withstand intense heat and even explosive force. *'Energy Weapons' – He can project his Red Volt energy in the form of a sword (Volt Sword) and his Blue Volt energy in the form of a shield (Volt Shield). Synopsis A large meteor crashes to Earth, containing an unknown radioactive element. The meteorite is salvaged by TriniTech Industries, the company of industrial tycoon Machete Trinidad (Raymond Bagatsing), and studied by a team of scientists led by Dr. Joel Positivo (Paolo Ballesteros) and Dr. Alexander Sarazza (Joross Gamboa). It is discovered that the element, which is given the name Voltronium, generates an inexhaustible supply of energy. Joel wants to develop Voltronium as an alternative power source, but Alexander (Zander for short) has other ideas. Secretly, Zander has been pirating company research and supplying criminals with technologically advanced weaponry. Now, he plans to use the newly discovered element to create a new line of Voltronium-powered weapons. Marlo de Guzman (AJ Muhlach) is an aspiring photojournalist, but in an age of smartphone cameras, steady work is hard to come by. In the meantime, he works as a delivery boy for the fast food restaurant Flying-V. Located near TriniTech, he often delivers food to the company employees. One of his regular customers is Louise Santos (Coleen Garcia), who works there as Joel’s lab assistant. Marlo has a crush on Louise, but unfortunately, she turns out to be Zander’s girlfriend. One night, Zander puts his plan into action. He sends a gang of crooks to break into the lab to steal the Voltronium. As it happens, Joel is still there working overtime. Marlo arrives for a late night delivery and finds the scientist struggling with the gang. He helps to fight them off. The goons manage to break the Voltronium in half, causing an explosion and a massive wave of energy that briefly spreads across the city. Louise finds the unconscious Joel and Marlo, who were caught within close proximity of the Voltronic wave. Joel falls into a coma. Marlo appears to be fine, but he later develops energy-based abilities. However, the longer he uses his powers, his body starts to overheat and would potentially kill him. He is advised to refrain from using his powers, but when the high-tech gangsters go on a citywide crime wave, he finds that he cannot turn a blind eye. Louise, a genius in her own right, finds an experimental radiation-proof suit and modifies it into a containment suit that would allow Marlo to safely use his powers for an hour at a time. Despite the time limit, Marlo is able to fight crime as the electrifying armored superhero Voltron Man. Voltron Man battles against evil and injustice, leaving behind his symbol, a v-shaped lightning mark burned onto the walls. Intrigued by the mysterious new crimefighter, Machete Trinidad tries to entice Voltron Man to work for him as his own personal superhero. Marlo is tempted by the offer of fame and fortune, but ultimately his first duty is to the people. But Machete will not take no for an answer. Joel eventually comes out of his coma. He develops powers similar to Voltron Man, but he also develops a split personality. Becoming the villainous Negavolt, he discovers that Zander was behind the break in and is driven to kill him. Voltron Man protects Zander, not knowing of his true evil intentions. It later turns out that there are others who had been affected by the Voltronic wave. Zander tracks down people exhibiting low levels of Voltronic energy, abducts them and performs experiments on them to unleash their latent powers. He brainwashes them and sets them loose to battle Voltron Man. However, some of his test subjects manage to escape and become heroes themselves. Soon it is discovered that the first Voltronium meteorite was only one of an entire swarm of meteoroids that are about to hit Earth. Only the combined powers of Voltron Man and Negavolt, plus the genius of Zander, might be able to stop them. But will the three mortal enemies be able to set aside their differences with the fate of the world at stake? Cast and Characters Main Cast * AJ Muhlach as Marlo de Guzman / Voltron Man - An honest and hard-working young man, Marlo is a part-time photographer and a fast food delivery boy. Exposed to radiation from the Voltronium meteorite, he develops energy-based powers which bring him close to death whenever he uses them. Nonetheless, his convictions move him to fight for the greater good, even at the risk of his own life. He is in love with lab assistant Louise Santos, even though she is the girlfriend of his secret enemy Zander. * Coleen Garcia as Louise Santos - Marlo's confidante and love interest. A research assistant with brilliant ideas, but is usually overlooked by her more experienced colleagues. She finds the opportunity to step up by helping Voltron Man fight crime. * Raymond Bagatsing as Machete Trinidad - The wealthy philanthropist/industrialist and the head of TriniTech Industries. An obsessive man with a tendency to control and manipulate people. Fascinated by the remarkable abilities of Voltron Man. * Lance Lucido as Miguel de Guzman / Invisiboy - Marlo's first young child brother. Affected by the Voltronic wave, he gains the ability to turn invisible. * Harvey Bautista as Lancer de Guzman / Turboy - Marlo's second young child brother. Affected by the Voltronic wave, he gains the ability to spin at high velocity like a human tornado. * Jackie Lou Blanco as Winnie de Guzman - Mother to the de Guzman children, a news columnist who writes against social injustices. * Joel Torre as Noel de Guzman - Father to the de Guzman children, a veteran photojournalist. Supporting Cast * Andrei Felix as Edwin Francisco / Kooljak - Marlo's best friend, who has the ability to form ice from the humidity in the air. * Cacai Bautista as Kikal Sanchez - A maid and nanny in de Guzman family. * Josh Padilla as Luis Lorenzo - Marlo's other best friend * Pia Magalona as Ms. Jerine - An eccentric fashion designer who designs the costumes for many members of the superhero community that emerge following the Votronic wave. * Mon Castro as Jay Jonathan Jamora - Publisher of Pin-Up Magazine. * Miel Cuneta as Abby Gonzales - Classmate * Nathan Bareera as Nathan Santos * Virginia Pozon as Sharlos Lee - Machete's seductive right-hand woman and secretly Zander's accomplice, helping him steal company secrets. * Matt Edwards as Jonathan Velayo * Kat Alano as Aura Estrella / Blackstar - Nerdy and insecure, Aura hides herself behind glasses and loose clothing. But her true beauty and inner confidence is released when she becomes the superheroine Blackstar. Wearing a "suit" made from the fabric of space, she can manipulate light-waves and create black holes which she uses to teleport. * Jovic Monsod as John-Jacob "J.J." San Pedro / Christian Soldier - J.J. belongs to a military family, but decides to be a seminarian instead. When he gains incredible strength, agility and heightened senses, he finds his true calling as the protector of his crime-ridden neighborhood. He becomes both soldier and preacher, fighting for good in the name of God. * Stephanie Henares as Steph Montero - Miguel and Lancer's teacher * Val Sotto as Val Paras - A former '90s action star who now runs the fast food restaurant Flying-V. He later finds out Marlo's secret identity and offers him advice on how to act like a hero and how to handle being a celebrity. * Maribeth Bichara as Gloria Soriano - Val's on-and-off girlfriend for 25 years. * Alicia Alonzo as Alicibeth Sanchez - Marlo's nanny and the head maid of the household. * Gary Lising as Gary Tam - The school principal. * Jiro Manio as Darius / DaMoves - Former street thief turned hero, with super speed ability as well as fighting skills adapted from dance moves. * Jericka Martelle as Jerika Fernandes * Edward Mendez as Atty. Andre de Guzman - Marlo's friend and attorney. Villains * Joross Gamboa as Zander Sarazza / Professor Z - The main villain of the series. An ambitious scientist who uses his genius to take control of the criminal underworld, posing as a high-tech arms merchant known only as Professor Z. Possessing half of the element Voltronium, he uses it to power his newly-developed weapons and to bring out the special abilities lying dormant within people affected by the Voltronic wave. * Paolo Ballesteros as Joel Positivo /''' '''Negavolt - A scientist who acquires powers similar to Voltron Man after exposure to Voltronic energy. A repressed homosexual, he develops a split personality, his gay side manifesting itself as the flamboyant supervillain(ess?) Negavolt. Unlike Voltron Man, who is always in danger of overheating, Negavolt is constantly at risk of exhausting his powers and requires to drain large quantities of electricity in order to recharge himself. More of an anti-hero than a villain, he is bent on revenge against Zander Sarazza. * Caleb Santos as Jethro "Jet" Signos / Jetflix '- A thief who can turn himself into a living video image. He can travel through broadcast waves, through TV screens, he can even break into a place through the CCTV cameras themselves. He can make himself intangible like a ghost or create multiple holographic copies of himself. He can also electrocute people with a touch and transform himself into a large monster made of pure energy. * 'Pamu Pamorada as Hester Ohara / Scarlet '- A former model and mistress of Machete Trinidad. When her face is horribly scarred in an accident, Machete abruptly breaks up with her. Vowing revenge against her ex-lover, she is found by Professor Z, who awakens her hidden Voltronic powers. With the ability to project deadly energy knives, she becomes the masked serial killer Scarlet. Her trademark is a lightning s-shaped scar that she carves on her victims' faces. * 'Ai dela Cruz as Madeline Obregon / Medulla - A social media personality who dares people to do various challenges through her online videos, eventually driving them to commit evil acts. Her powers manifest as psionic tentacles emanating from her head, which reach into people's brains (even through her videos) to control their minds. She can make people see realistic hallucinations and even shut off their brain functions to instantly kill them. She can also use her tentacles to physically attack her enemies. * Jang Amparna as G-Khan '- Leader of the '''Teknopop Gang, '''a group of criminals who employ advanced technology supplied by Professor Z. * 'Kiro Rivera as K-Khan - G-Khan's brother and second in command. Extended Cast * JB Agustin as Jobay Jumaral - Classmate * Joshen Bernardo as Gerald Jimenez - Classmate * CX Navarro as Nonito Navarro - Classmate * Lilia Cuntapay as Lilita Yaman * Earl Ignacio as Officer John - The police officer * Maureen Larrazabal as Officer Nancy - The police officer * Bonel Balingit as Franco the Guard * Miguel Rodriguez as Chief Insp. Rip Sumalangit '- the police chief * 'Bob dela Cruz as Officer Bob - The police officer Guest Cast * Yassi Pressman as Erika dela Paz * Rey "PJ" Abellana as Alvin Bautista * Shy Carlos as Tanya Gonzales * Lloyd Zaragoza as Raymond Agustin * Cara Eriguel as Linda Garcia * Paul Jake Castillo as Robin Gonzalo * Raquel Villavicencio as Teresa Atayde * Alexis Navarro as Aiko Mendiola * Marco Ballesteros as Ramon Rodriguez * Meg Imperial as Vanessa Raymundo * Teejay Marquez as Alfred Alvarez Special Participation * Sue Ramirez as Angelica Mendoza / Violet Girl '- a wannabe superhero fan-girl. * 'Cogie Domingo as Raffy Mendoza - Angelica's older brother. Episodes Production On July 25, 2014, IBC unveils its Voltron Man billboard on EDSA at AJ's appearance as Voltron Man costume. Voitron Man launched the exclusive behind-the-scenes and interviews of the cast of the hit action superhero series and crew in the network's website. The action series is broadcast in full high definition and dubbed to be the "most expensive action-packed thrilling superserye" to date, IBC proudly present another milestone in Philippine primetime television history by bringing you the newest fantasy action superhero-drama series. As the newest addition to IBC 13's hit fantaseryes, Voltron Man combines the perfect mix of action, fantasy, superhero, comedy-drama, family andthriller featuring the leading man AJ Muhlach as the action prince in his title role, otherwise known as Voltron Man, not only dubbed as a fantaserye but also as an action-packed superserye.. He wore the hero's spandex costume and armor with the big lightning-V logo on his very own chest. Rave reviews from IBC top management and IBC Board of Directors, so taping went full steam ahead to written, shot, edited and cored. But the biggest hurdle was when the all succeeding episodes got rejected because they were too "gothic." The producers and writers saved in their taped episodes, and eventually shot new takes, which has been the trilogy, laser, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron, which has a big budget. The newest talented production staff oversees every aspect of Voltron Man's' production, starting with the executive producer Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano and business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo. Deo Endrinal is the show's creative manager with Agnes Gagelonia-Uligan as head writer and in-charge of production Gina Borinaga complete ''Voltron Man's lead production team. It made IBC's third fantaserye trend next to the pioneering hit primetime fantasy series ''Janella: A Teen Princess''. Reception '''Ratings According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Voltron Man's pilot episode debuts in primetime slot and consistently took over the number 1 in daily nationwide record-breaking ratings, earning an average rating of 38.8% on its opening night compared to its rival network’s counterparts, Ikaw Lamang which earned an average rating of 28.1% and My Destiny got a rating of 15.1%, cementing Voltron Man as a successful hit among Philippine televiewers especially in Mega Manila and national ratings where IBC started to gaining its hold of the area. This caused many viewers to the government-sequestered TV station IBC remains on top as number 3, jump to the rival's ABS-CBN and GMA Network, while IBC continues to led in the national TV ratings game. By the time, the action superhero fantasy series was at number 1 slot along with the network's pre-primetime feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess. It consistently tops the ratings against its rival show on the same time slot. Since then, Voltron Man's monster ratings which has been the #1 superserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Janella: A Teen Princess is also the #1 early primetime fantaserye, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC Kapinoy Primetime slot. 'Critical and commercial reception' The director of Voltron Man is the award-winning TV, film and indie movie director is Monti Parungao, tagged the primetime prince AJ Muhlach as the leading man now hailed as the Action Prince as well based on his portrayal as the superhero Voltron Man. He said that: "Sa kapangyarihan ng super powers, ako ang inyong superhero, Voltron Man," himself this fantaserye is a superserye would surely rate. The show received mainly positive reviews both from viewers and critics. Review by Philippine Entertainment Portal, they praised AJ's performance saying, "Playing a character as the superhero boy." Such is the range of AJ's acting packed." They also commended Coleen when seen "holding her own against AJ Muhlach." On October 2, 2014, in the scene with Voltron Man flying from the Guadalupe Bridge and Pasig River in Makati City, that's actually a crime-fighting superhero. He enjoyed the rush so much that he requested an extra take just to fly. Nathan Santos (Nathan Bareera) was brought in for the Guadalupe Bridge scene. One of the most rescues ever recorded live on Philippine television. Promotions The show gains endorsements and brand promotions from companies. The advertisements airs during and after the commercial breaks of the show. Merchandise The Kapinoy Network is adventage of the show's popularly to the partnerhip with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Voltron Man Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), T-shirts, action figures, tumblers, wall clocks, rain gears, keychains, fan, mugs, stickers, caps, posters, among others are also being sold available in the makret of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. 'Soundtrack' The Voltron Man: The Official Superserye Soundtrack is a music album was released under the music recording company IBC Records on August 11, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song sung by Eraserheads. The album's main single Torpedo released along with a official music video directed by Monti Parungao. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines which also serves as the action series' original sound track. It was released for IBC's superserye Voltron Man and is now available in physical and digital formats in various music stores. According to composer Ely Buendia, it will also be recording the action superhero's theme song. 'Track listing' # Torpedo (composed by Ely Buendia) - Eraserheads # Kapangyarihan (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra # Ang Huling El Bimbo (composed by Ely Buendia) - Eraserheads # Ligaya (composed by Ely Buendia) - Erasereads # Laban Voltron Man (composed by Raymond Abracosa) - Abra 'DVD Release' IBC has released Voltron Man on DVD. The DVD set contains all episodes. 'Voltron Man mobile game' In September 2014, a mobile game was released IBC Interactive after the launch of Voltron Man. The first mobile game that is based on a Philippine television series. It also plans to make more mobile games based on the popular Philippine television shows of IBC such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, Born to be a Superstar, KapinoyLand, Janella in Wonderland, The Million Second Quiz. Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo and Janella: A Teen Princess are becoming the huge success of the show. Awards and nominations 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Performance by an Actor) - Won (AJ Muhlach) *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best TV Series) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' * 2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Supporting Actor) - Won (Raymond Bagatsing) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Action Star) - Won (AJ Muhlach) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Primetme Action Series) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Action Series Actor) - Won (AJ Muhlach) * 36th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Action Series) - Won Trivia * It is the first fantasy-action drama for the Pinoy superhero to be aired on Philippine primetime television (after ''Computer Man'''s reign), and by the time to get in the ratings game. * This action superhero series marked AJ Muhlach's first primetime series on IBC. * This is Muhlach's third project for IBC. He has been Viva Artist Agency contract star and now is one of IBC's contract superstar thru IBC Talent Center. * It is also the third primetime fantaseryes for IBC after the successful primetime offering ''Janella in Wonderland'', Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo and ''Janella: A Teen Princess''. * It became Coleen Garcia's first team-up with Muhlach. * This is not a real show. Surprise! See also * By @vivaartistsagency: "#PSHR Shooting... - Schai Sigrist (Official Fanpage) | Facebook * AJ Muhlach as 'Voltron Man' Costume! * IBC’s First Superhero Fanta-Drama Series "Voltron Man" Set to Change Pinoy Viewing Habit Starting September 8 * Voltron Man and Janella: A Princess Girl now join forces of Kapinoy Fantaserye on August 4 * IBC-13’s Feats And Progress In 54 Years * 'Voltron Man' Tops Primetime last August 4 * AJ Muhlach (Voltron Man) and Janella Salvador (Janella) are the Primetime Superstars * IBC-13 enters the primetime fanta-drama battle with its two fantasy series * IBC-13 having a back-to-back celebration on its Happy 54 Year Anniversary * IBC-13's programming empowers viewers * IBC-13: Regards Offenders of the MTRCB Ratings System * Canoy: IBC-13 trying to find its third place amid stiff competition * IBC-13 launches more star-studded primetime * IBC-13 faces privatization * AJ Muhlach Plays Voltron Man, A Superhero In a Jollibee Chickenjoy New TV Commercial * Voltron Man faces the villains, evil, chooses between leading ladies this Monday (September 29) * Voltron Man posts high ratings; IBC ranks No.1 on weeknight primetime * More exciting shows on IBC-13 this October * CMMA Awards: 18 for GMA, 15 for ABS-CBN * 'Janella: A Princess Girl,' 'Voltron Man,' and 'Hitman' becoming IBC's winning primetime triumvirate * ‘Voltron Man’ Thrilling Goes On 100th Episode * IBC-13 dares to be a brightest superstar with its programs this 2015 * IBC-13 Dominates Viewership in February with National TV Audience Share of 28% * ‘Voltron Man’ Theat Him By The Two Rivals, Remins As One Of The Most-Watched Programs In the Country * 'Janella: A Teen Princess' and 'Voltron Man' Leading in Kantar's National TV Ratings * List of Filipino superheroes * List of Filipino supervillains * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Voltron Man on Facebook * Voltron Man on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine drama Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2015 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantasy television series Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Superhero television programs Category:Action television series Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine comedy television series